


Para Bellum

by GunnerPalace



Series: Sakura Fireworks (Demons of the Sun and Moon) [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunnerPalace/pseuds/GunnerPalace
Summary: As their trust and understanding deepens, Kūkaku decides she can no longer rely entirely onkidōas the sole means to underwrite her position within Soul Society's nobility. She asks Byakuya to help her with resuming her long-neglected swordsmanship... only for the two of them to get more than a little distracted during their training routine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is set within the timeline of [Demons of the Sun and Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970034/chapters/13720852), particularly after the events of Chapter 61 (October 1, 2002). Some of the finer details (like why Kūkaku has her right arm back) are explained therein, but this series can largely be read as a standalone. This was originally written in response to a prompt on Tumblr.

**Mid-April, 2003**

Byakuya considered the training hall's expanse idly. "You are sure you wish to practice your swordsmanship with me?"

Kūkaku contemplated him. "Don't say it so condescendingly."

He made a subtle gesture with his hands that was, for him, a surprisingly open expression of his thoughts.  It conveyed he wasn't trying to start a fight; he simply wasn't sure of the wisdom of it.

Kūkaku let out a huff and looked aside, clasping her right bicep with her left hand. "As a leader of one of the five great noble houses, I should be  _proficient_  at  _all_  forms of combat."

Byakuya's gaze followed the gesture before tracking to her face. He then turned his attention to the sword at her side. She was wearing her usual outfit, but she'd put a sash around her waist and stuck the scabbard through it. It was shorter than normal, more like a  _wakizashi_  than a  _katana_ , and had a wider blade almost like a butterfly sword. He'd seen her with it before, but knew her right hand was really her dominant one. Given that...

She looked directly at him again and took in a deep breath. "I'm rusty." It was a flat statement.

Byakuya studied her face before closing his eyes. A prideful ego such as hers would be pained to make such an admission. She was showing her trust in him.

He opened them again after a second. "What conditions would you prefer?"

Kūkaku's expression visibly eased and she looked around. "I'd like to review forms first. After that we can spar—properly—so  _zanjutsu_ ,  _hohō_ , and  _hakuda_. No  _kidō_  and no  _zanpakutō_  nonsense."

Real fighting—and real training—involved all kinds of dirty tricks and not just basic forms, but there had to be  _some_  kind of limit.

He looked her over. "And you intend to train in that?"

Kūkaku gave him a glance that was equal parts sour and smug. "Afraid you'll get distracted?"

Byakuya let out a small "Hmph" as his eyes returned to hers. He'd seen something of how Kaien and Isshin had borne themselves and Ginrei had taught him about the Shiba's technique. "I am broadly familiar with the style of the Shiba clan. Draw your sword."

She considered him for a second before turning to one side. After inhaling, she drew and took a ready stance as smoothly as she could.

He studied her for a moment more, then moved so he was behind her.

Kūkaku blinked and tipped her head to the side in an effort to keep track of him, but otherwise didn't move a muscle.

He reached forward.

Her eyes widened as Byakuya's fingertips lightly came to rest upon the bare skin of her waist, just above the sash. The feeling was ethereal and she glanced down—she'd had plenty of time to become intimately familiar with  _that_  particular sort of touch. She froze at the sensation of his breath on her neck through the part in her hair. Her eyelids drooped and it was all she could do to suppress a shiver. He had to be so very close...

He lifted his hands and found hers, starting to subtly alter her grasp.

She watched with rapt attention.

Byakuya moved her fingers first, then her hands and wrists, and worked his way up her arms and beyond. He adjusted her stance by small degrees and kept his movements delicate.

Kūkaku's expression softened as he began to alter how she held her core from the sides, starting under her arms. He could so easily reach forward... She stayed stock-still but limber and bore it in silence, forcing herself to breathe steadily.

He knelt to likewise reposition her legs, appreciating the curves her skirt revealed as he did so.

She closed her eyes as she felt him exhale against the small of her back and the top of her rear. The heat of his hands as they dipped under her skirt to her thighs and calves didn't help. She bit her lower lip.

When he finished, Byakuya rose.

They stood in silence for a time and Kūkaku forced her attention to her new stance, taking in all the changes he'd made. Each was minor, but the cumulative effect was notable.

"Sheathe your sword and draw it again."

She nodded and did as he asked.

Soon after Kūkaku's sword flicked out for the second time, Byakuya began to modify her posture again, making far fewer changes. She was very quick. He lightly took hold of her wrists once he finished.

Her eyes widened again when she felt him brush against her back.

"Sheathe it."

Kūkaku looked askance, but complied.

Byakuya didn't resist and only subtly corrected her until the motion was complete. "Draw."

She did so promptly.

He did the same thing before inspecting her stance. They rotated through the pattern again and again. When he was satisfied, she sheathed her sword and he released her. It only took five repetitions in total.

She blinked as she watched him move around to stand in front of her. The distance between them was notably more than conversational.

Byakuya assumed a relaxed posture and elegantly withdrew Senbonzakura, bringing it ready and looking her square in the eyes as he did so. There was no need to tell her what to do.

Kūkaku stared for only a split-second. She then narrowed her eyes in concentration and drew as he'd instructed.

He kept his focus on her eyes, but offered the smallest smile, moving forward smoothly so the ends of their blades crossed.

She watched him intently.

"We will start with simple techniques." He began to patiently go through various strikes and guards with her as a refresher.

Kūkaku kept pace easily, long-discarded memories stirring to life within her as she did so. The motions felt natural and  _good_.

Byakuya observed her keenly as they proceeded. He hadn't been concerned about live weapons training with her to start, but her control was excellent.

She humored him until she was confident in herself, then began to attack on her own with neither warning nor preamble.

Byakuya's only reaction was a slightly raised eyebrow and the faintest quirk of the lip.

Kūkaku was also the first to use  _hohō_ , flash stepping away from one of his strikes and counterattacking.

He obliged her and began to do the same. He had to admit she was fast, but that wasn't surprising given she associated with Yoruichi and had been relying on  _kidō_.

They were soon flickering about the training room, a flurry of blurs that paused only to clash in sparks. It was in those briefest of moments that one could almost see smiles on them.

He was subtly increasing his speed as they circled and dived. She didn't seem to notice, but instinctively matched him.

It was when they came together in yet another stalemate that Byakuya suddenly increased his rate of movement, using a  _hakuda_  move to disarm her. Her sword was sent sliding away.

Kūkaku didn't falter and immediately closed the distance between them so he couldn't use Senbonzakura, doing something very similar to him.

They thundered back and forth, a cyclone of kicks and punches. He found himself repeatedly caught off-guard by unexpected shifts in her center of gravity and it took him some time to figure out she was using her chest to counterbalance. He watched quizzically the next time she did it.

"I told you about being distracted!" Kūkaku taunted.

Byakuya gave her a nonplussed look and carried on in silence.

Kūkaku kept up with him, batting aside his strikes and counterpunching, but she was at her limit in terms of speed.

His speed, however, abruptly increased again. One of his hands shot forward between her defenses to seize her by the neck.

Her eyes widened and she instinctively grasped his wrist. She was already being pushed back.

Byakuya dropped out of flash step with her right in front of a large wooden support beam. He brought his other hand to her stomach and forcibly pushed her back against it. It only took the blink of an eye, but there was nothing thoughtless in the motion. Although he had a hold of her neck, he was careful to ensure her shoulders hit the beam first. It was only once she was against it that he pushed her head back into contact with it. It looked jarring in action, but was surprisingly gentle in fact.

Kūkaku squeezed his wrist and immediately fought him, not noticing in the heat of the moment.

Byakuya took her wrist in turn. He used his body to pin her, his forearm pressing between her breasts. Given the cut of her outfit, he quickly became aware that she was slick with sweat.

Kūkaku openly stared. It was suddenly apparent to her that he had her by the neck, not by the throat. Despite seeming academic, the distinction was at the forefront of her mind—she could still breathe freely and speak if she wanted to.

He looked back and after a moment adopted a small, superior smile. "I think you have lost."

Kūkaku blinked before giving an arrogant grin.

Byakuya's eyes widened fractionally as her other hand was suddenly clutching him somewhere very sensitive through his  _shihakushō_. Just as with his grip, there was no true use of force, merely the threat of it.

"I think it's a draw."

His brows drew together, but he kept his gaze on her.

Kūkaku lifted her own brow in response and stared right back.

Byakuya slowly tilted her head back just a little with the thumb and forefinger that cradled her jaw.

For some time they just looked directly at one another.

Her eyelids drooped slightly and she released his wrist. She kept her other leverage, though.

He lifted her arm up between them and brought it above her head, trapping it against the beam by the wrist.

Kūkaku gently squeezed to make it very clear that she was  _letting_  him get away with such behavior, studying him.

"Then I suppose it is a draw." Byakuya closed his eyes and pushed up against her.

She let out a small sound and did the same.

They leaned against each other for a time.

"How about... best two out of three?" Her tone was quiet and thoughtful.

Byakuya made a noncommittal noise.

A beat passed before Kūkaku tilted her head back just a little further and to the side to nip his lower lip.

He exhaled and gently bit back. They engaged in a small duel, not quite kissing, but teasing.

Byakuya eventually tilted his head further and forced the issue, locking lips with her.

Kūkaku held the kiss without increasing its pressure. She could tell from her grasp on him that he was quickly becoming interested in a different kind of sparring. Given how he'd handled her earlier, she was willing to take it as yet more of his flattery.

He'd never restrained her before, but she liked when he was assertive. He wasn't bossy and always remained receptive to and respectful of her desires. He also knew when to let her take charge and had no issues doing so. She didn't have to ask for anything unless it was complex—and then she never had to ask twice.

Kūkaku parted her lips slightly and began to slowly arch and flex her back so her chest slid along either side of his forearm, humming so her throat vibrated against his palm.

Byakuya accepted the invitation and kissed her more deeply than before.

She greeted him warmly and slowly drew her captured wrist through his hand until hers met it.

He shifted his grip and slid his fingers between hers, loosening his grasp on her neck to gently massage it.

A quiet sound escaped her and she lightly bit his tongue before pushing it back with her own, taking over the kiss. She squeezed the hand that held hers and fondled him with the other while she firmly pressed up against him.

He played with her tongue and squeezed back, rocking his hips against her palm.

Kūkaku finally turned so their foreheads were together, breathing with him. After a while, she partially opened her eyes.

Byakuya studied her. Her expression was coy and her gaze was very clearly  _interested_.

She smirked a little. He was still acting as cool and collected as ever. It was cute. "Let go."

Byakuya considered her for only a split-second further, then released her neck and hand, taking a half step back from her.

Kūkaku finally let go of his balls and grasped his upper arms. She pulled him forward again at the same time as she spun, pushing him back against the beam and giving him a smooch before she withdrew.

He watched curiously as she stepped back a few paces so he could see all of her.

Kūkaku looked him over for a second. When she finally met his gaze, she took the sash and the hem of her skirt in hand, only to pull them down past her hips and let them drop unceremoniously. Then she reached her hands back to the knots that held her top in place, undoing them. The release of tension caused it to pop off on its own, revealing her ample breasts. She smiled at him.

Byakuya's eyes took her in of their own accord; she shimmered with a light sweat and was clearly aroused. His gaze soon returned to hers.

A smug edge crept into her smile and she turned around. She ever so slowly bent over and tugged her  _fundoshi_  down, giving him a sensual little show. Once they were around her thighs, she let them fall, standing upright again. She strutted up to him and drew close. The soft fabric of his uniform rasped over her bare skin as she nipped his chin.

Byakuya lifted his hands to her sides. Her eyes seemed to spark with mischief and he couldn't look away.

Kūkaku flashed her teeth at the open expression on his face. "You look really sexy when you do that."

With his cooperation, she disrobed him. A  _shihakushō_  had a ridiculous number of bound and tied parts, but she worked through them with practiced ease. By the time he was left in his _shitagi_ , there was a pile at his feet.

She pulled the _shitagi_ off and let it fall, nudging the discarded clothes to one side with a foot as she pushed against him. One of her hands circled round to the back of his neck and her other came to rest on his  _fundoshi_. She kissed him tenderly, gently stroking his length and rubbing their chests together.

Byakuya's hands traced down her hips and around back to cup her ass appreciatively.

Kūkaku let out another, different noise, almost a moan, and slid her fingertips into the band of his underwear. She tugged it down by degrees, licking his lips as the hard heat of his cock pressed against her abs and groin. She was always taken slightly by surprise at his size.

His fondling became possessive and he tilted his hips forward against her. Once his  _fundoshi_  were loose enough for gravity to do the work, he simply kicked them off.

Kūkaku turned her head to one side and brought her hands onto his forearms, breaking his grasp. She gave Byakuya a sultry, smoldering look turning around and pushing back against him, letting out a hot breath at the feeling of him against her ass. She subtly rubbed against him.

Byakuya closed his eyes and brought his face to her hair. He started to nip and kiss her neck, and at the same time he reached up, taking her breasts in hand. His fingers sank against them as he rolled his hips opposite hers.

Kūkaku finally let out a real moan and brought her hands to his, showing him how she wanted to be touched.

Byakuya groped her more roughly and began to tease her hard nipples.

She quietly gasped each time, grasping his hips as she continued to grind with him. Eventually she drew herself forward, reaching down to take hold of his cock. She pushed herself up onto her toes and brought him between her legs so he was snug against her, shuddering at the heat of him.

Byakuya bent his knees a little so she could lower herself back onto her heels, sliding himself against her.

Kūkaku continued gasping and moaning. The whole of his cock went past her tangle of hair so his head dug against her lower abs, and the parallel motion spread her mound so the entirety of her sex ran against him. The feeling of him throbbing against her was amazing. She was already leaking onto him.

Byakuya continued to fondle her, just on the edge of being rough, and started to lick and nibble at one of her earlobes.

Kūkaku turned her head into the attention. She grasped the back of his neck with one hand and brought the other down to stroke along his dick. She kept on until she was sopping wet, slathering her juices over his length until he was dripping with her. At last, she began to push her hips down, as if to kneel, even though his resistance kept her from doing so.

He took the hint and carefully lowered himself with her, using his legs and the friction of his back against the beam to control their descent. He was coated in a similar sheen of sweat and it made the motion easy. It wasn't long before he was sitting  _seiza_  style with his legs tucked under him and her on his lap.

Kūkaku had her own legs folded along either side of Byakuya's and drew them together so they squeezed around him. Once she was comfortable with the position, she released his neck, bringing that hand forward onto the ground in front of her for stability. She kept hold of his cock and pushed herself up almost into a kneeling position so the head of it was against her entrance. She bit her lip as stands of nectar dripped down onto it, but paused to mentally affirm the  _kidō_  she'd done earlier that morning. She'd taken to casting it preemptively since they were so often... adventurous.

He slid his hands down her sides to her hips, both to steady her and to still her subtle trembling.

Kūkaku eased at his touch. She closed her eyes and set her jaw to hold in any sound before pushing herself down onto him. A muted "Ah!" still escaped her as his tip slid in. She parted her lips to let out a relieved groan as all the rest of him plunged into her.

Byakuya gritted his teeth and helped pull her onto him as smoothly as he could.

It was only a few seconds later that she came to rest, her chest bouncing.

He leaned forward to push his forehead to her neck and wrap his arms around her waist.

Kūkaku squirmed faintly and swallowed a whimper as waves of subtle contractions rippled through her core. He was so deep in her and everything about him was driving her crazy.

Long seconds passed before she unsteadily got her hands onto his knees and gripped them tightly. She just... needed a moment...

Byakuya started to plant kisses along her shoulder while slowly sliding his hands up her belly and ribs to her breasts again. He was much gentler, more than able to feel her predicament.

She basked in the attention, staying still for awhile. Eventually she used the leverage of her legs to lift herself against him, then slowly dropped. She only moved along a little of his length at first to accustom herself to him yet again.

He lightly bit her nearest clavicle, encouraging her with his hands one last time before grasping her hips and leaning back against the beam. He would let her have control.

Kūkaku pushed her rear up and leaned forward, gradually riding him such that his curve ground against her g-spot. She dropped her head in short order and openly panted as she bucked against him.

Byakuya maintained a firm grip on her hips, but made no effort to alter her pace, holding in quiet groans. His eyes roved up and down her back as she bounced on him, taking in the flex of her shoulder blades, the definition of her muscles, the arch of her spine, her cute back dimples... He kept returning to the curves of her ass, the way she felt pounding against his abs, the way he could see himself sliding in and out of her... He finally shut his eyes and clenched his jaw. "Kūkaku..."

She was incredible.

"I—I'm getting... close... promise—just a little..." She kept breaking off to moan and her breathing was ragged. Between all the foreplay and their position, it was too much. It was too much. She couldn't even control it, it was just too much. "Bya... Byakuya!"

He opened his eyes fractionally just as she slammed back against him and visibly locked up. He shut them again and groaned as she pushed him over the edge with her.

* * *

Kūkaku only found herself again sometime later. As she blinked her eyes open, she realized Byakuya held her close, her head lolled back against his shoulder so they were cheek to cheek. He had one arm around her waist and the other just below her chest. He was still in her, but... She shifted a little and determined their legs were completely soaked. Her cheeks flushed and she pressed her face against his, letting out a contented hum. It was always so intense with him.

He nuzzled at her and drew her tighter into his embrace.

Kūkaku took hold of the arm around her waist and brought her other hand up to touch the exposed side of Byakuya's face, unable to raise her guard or mental shields. They could never really seem to keep their game afoot in the afterglow, and that was when they were inevitably at their most honest... and vulnerable. That was...

She closed her eyes again, feeling content and safe. That was okay. With him.

Byakuya moved the hand on her side over hers, skimming the backs of her fingers.

They stayed together for quite some time before Kūkaku became aware of a stirring within her. She fidgeted just a little as she felt him getting hard again—he was as reliable as the sunrise. She opened her eyes and looked sideways to find him watching her.

Byakuya did his best to look apologetic. They didn't have to.

A small but genuine smile took hold of her lips and she considered him with hooded eyes. She brushed his cheek, tensing her core and rocking her pelvis without really moving much to encourage him. She was more than agreeable to another round with him... Besides, she  _had_  called for best two out of three...

The open look of want on her face made his chest clench. He turned his head further to kiss her cheek, moving with her.

Kūkaku pecked back and quietly moaned for him, not looking away. The feeling of him swelling inside her was something else entirely. He'd let her do what she wanted, so... she squeezed his hand and slid her fingers against his cheekbones, asking with her eyes.

Byakuya nodded slightly. He got his arm free from beneath her breasts and reached up to the hand she had cradling his face, taking it so he had both. He guided them in front of her while leaning away from the beam, slowly tipping her forward.

She understood and put her palms on the floor.

Byakuya got his hands on her hips and slowly levered himself up, pushing her with him. Soon, she was truly on her hands and knees, and he was kneeling behind her. He lifted each leg in turn and brought them to the outside of hers.

Kūkaku held in a noise as she involuntarily tightened around him. He was completely hard again and the position left her so exposed to him, let him fill her so fully...

His hands slid up to her ribs and he grasped securely, pulling her toward him to arch her back. Her ass was kept high, but her shoulders were forced down.

Kūkaku's fingers tensed against the hardwood floor. The feeling of having her nipples trapped against the smooth surface made her head spin and she scrabbled for a moment before drawing her arms in front of her, bringing her chin to rest on her forearms. She was getting really wet again and couldn't restrain her subtle squirming.

Byakuya ran his hands along her back and circled his thumbs around her dimples. He then grabbed handfuls of her ass and squeezed her. She was so perfectly presented to him... He had to close his eyes for a moment and wobbled her pelvis to test how tight she was around him.

Kūkaku let out an inaudible curse and turned her head to one side to try and see him, only for her eyes to widen as he started to move. She shut them tightly and immediately started to call to him—she was still very sensitive. "Ah! Y—Yes!"

Byakuya only tried one exploratory movement before starting to methodically take her with the entire length of his cock. He pushed his hips down while pulling hers up slightly with each thrust and withdrawal, rubbing hard against her g-spot. He gave a small smile as he felt her spasm; her ass trembled in his hands, her legs twitched as she kept trying to spread them more, and he could watch her upper body shudder.

She buried her face in the crook of one of her arms. It was all she could do not to give a voice to her deepest desires. She wasn't going to beg, she wasn't... All she could think of was 'Harder!' and 'Faster!'

Byakuya knew and gave her both.

Kūkaku's thoughts were soon hazy and masked by the static of pure pleasure.

He eventually released her rear and leaned over her, bracing his right arm beneath her belly so as to keep most of his weight off her for the moment. His left hand found hers and he drew it away from her, threading his fingers down between hers in time to another thrust.

She let out a cry and clutched at him instinctively.

He slowed. He tried to pull her other arm away from her face.

"D—Don't stop!" she managed, muffled by the limb.

"Let me see you." It was an entreaty.

Kūkaku wasn't in a position to resist and blearily opened her eyes as he revealed her. It was hard to focus, but he looked so...

Byakuya stared for a long moment at her  _torogao_  expression. She was always trying to hide her face from him when they were truly intimate, especially when they were in positions that'd let him view her openly. He only ever really got to see how blissful she looked in the aftermath.

She opened her mouth to say something.

His eyes narrowed to slits and he pressed his forehead to hers, pounding at her again, just as hard as before. At the same time, his right hand slid back beneath her.

Her own eyes shut naturally as she let out sharp moans, shuddering and trying to buck even though his heft made it impossible. The more her back arched away from him, the more he pinned her. She squeezed his hand. "Byakuya—"

Byakuya shushed her and moved his other hand to her abdomen. He hesitated only a second in surprise as he realized she was dripping down her abs before trailing his hand up between her legs. He gently stroked her clit as he drove himself into her.

She instantly seized and parted her lips silently.

He saw it through slit eyes before he shut them completely, and joined her.

* * *

Kūkaku slowly returned to awareness, her lashes fluttering as she blinked. She felt wonderfully warm and realized she was staring at Byakuya's chest. The side of her face was against something soft that smelled like him. A glance sideways confirmed it was part of his uniform.

They were still on the floor, but he'd used his  _hakama_  as something of a blanket for them. She was snuggled up close to him and one of her hands was interlinked with his. She tilted her head back.

Byakuya glanced down at her.

Their eyes stayed locked onto each other for some indeterminate time before Kūkaku's cheeks went pink and she looked down again. She brought her other hand up to run her fingertips over his chest.

Byakuya looked to one side.

"We should wash off... and clean up in here." The idea of making some poor servant deal with the mess they'd made was just wrong.

He made an amused sound.

Her gaze returned to him and she found him smirking. "What?"

"Nothing." The idea of two clan leaders cleaning a room was highly entertaining. But... why not? "There is an adjoining bathing area we can use without issue." He sat up and helped her do the same.

Kūkaku allowed him to assist her, feeling her head spin as she was drawn upright. She braced her hands against his chest to steady himself before sighing and weakly leaning against him. She was just... dizzy. That was all it was.

Byakuya watched her for a moment before circling his arms around her waist and looking elsewhere.


End file.
